K-pop Scenarios
by Rima Shimada
Summary: This is a collection of Idol x Reader scenarios, each with about 1000 words. There is a variety of Idols and different K-pop groups to read, such as SHINee, B.A.P, U-Kiss, Infinite, Big Bang, and many more Check out my tumblr for faster updates and to leave requests: www.straight-to-seoul.
1. Jealousy - G-Dragon (Big Bang)

"Oh shoot, I'm running late!" The screen of your phone read 6:28. You had a date with Jiyong at 6:30 and it was a five minute drive. "Would it be too much to ask for a ride?" You pleaded to Taeyang.

"That'd be fine. If you're leaving, then I'll head home, too. The restaurant is in that direction, anyways." Taeyang and you had been out at the PC bang, playing a few online games together. The two of you had gotten pretty close, lately. It was nice to have a few friends that were guys, and Taeyang just happened to be the best friend of your boyfriend.

The car pulled away and he began his drive towards G-Dragon. You looked down at your watch.

_6:30…6:31…6:32_

"You're going to be fine. G-Dragon is pretty laid back, so would you quit checking your watch so much. You're making me nervous," He laughed at smiled at you, as an attempt to comfort.

You sat back and relaxed in the passenger seat and let out a quick sigh, "Yeah, you're probably right."

_ Even if I'm late, G-Dragon won't mind. He's too sweet._

Sometime around 6:37, Taeyang pulled his car up to the front door of the restaurant. Because you knew that you had this date, you had worn a nice skirt and blouse, but worn sneakers to the PC Bang.

"Hey, don't forget your shoes," Taeyang pointed towards your feet as you stepped out of the car.

"Oh!" You slipped off your sneakers, "Mind if I leave these here?"

"Go ahead."

You placed your sneakers on the floor of his car and pulled your flats from your purse. They were quickly slipped onto your feet and you began hastily walking toward the entrance. As you were running, you yelled back, "Thank you so much!"

Taeyang waved and pulled out of the parking lot and you pushed open the door.

G-Dragon was seated near the back of the restaurant. He had a bowtie around his neck and a button-down shirt on. Even with him being so far, you could see that he was checking his phone for the time. He was getting impatient.

"Ah, Hello Oppa. I'm so sorry for being late again! I swear it won't happen again." You took your seat on the other side of Jiyong.

"It's nice to see you." He gave you a smile, but only looked up halfway, avoiding eye-contact.

"Well," you spoke, "Do you know what you're ordering?" The date was going downhill at a rapid speed.

"Yeah, I'll call over the waiter when you're ready." He took a sip from his glass of water as you browsed the menu options.

"You know, I'll just have whatever you're having because I know that you always make the best decisions," You smiled cutely. Might as well kiss-up to him to lighten the mood a bit.

He asked the waiter for two bowls of Bibimbop, which actually sounded very good to eat at the moment. You hoped the food would come quickly so you could focus more on eating than talking, seeing as that wasn't going so well.

"So, did you have fun with Taeyang before you came here?" He looked upwards towards you, this time not breaking eye-contact.

"Eh?" You were slightly caught off guard with this slightly-accusing question. "Um, yeah." You were the one avoiding his eyes this time. "Oh, look. Here comes our food." You gave a nod toward the two big bowls being carried towards your rumbling stomach.

"Enjoy your meal," The waiter spoke as he placed down your food. As soon as he turned around and began walking away, you took a big mouthful of food.

You were ready to eat, but G-Dragon wasn't quite done with your conversation yet.

"Where were you two?"

"We were at a PC Bang, playing a bit of Star Craft," You said, taking another bite after you finished speaking. You were getting a little worried.

"Why don't you ever ask me to play Star Craft?" G-Dragon continued to talk in a calm manner, but you could see a little anger in his eyes.

"I-I just wasn't sure that you liked it, and Taeyang told he did yesterday."

"Why does Taeyang always take priority over me?" This time, Jiyong raised his voice. He couldn't hold in his anger anymore.

"I never said he did! We're just friends. If you know anyone, it would be Taeyang, and he would never do anything to hurt you like that!" Your words poured from your mouth. You no longer had any control over what you were saying.

"Maybe I know him, but it doesn't seem like I know you anymore! You show up late all of the time because you're always busy with Taeyang, anymore! It's becoming ridiculous!"

You stood up from your seat. "Fine, if that's the way you feel, maybe we just shouldn't see each other anymore." You turned on your heels and stormed out of the restaurant. Even though both of you attempted to keep it quiet, you ended up making a scene in the end, anyways.

As you walked into the brisk, evening air, your eyes began to water.

_What did I just do?..._

You took a seat outside, around the corner. The small bench you found was cold and even colder on your bare legs under your skirt. A tear rolled down your cheek.

_Oh, shoot._

You touched your eyes and felt your eyes, worried that your mascara would start to run.

_ Not only am I sad and alone, now I look like it, too._

After trying to hold in your tears, it just became too burdensome. It felt good to let yourself cry, and you cried a lot. You knew you'd made a mistake, but there was no way you could face Jiyong now, because everything he said was right. You had been a bad girlfriend.

Your sleeve had your mascara smeared on it and was covered with tears. Out of the blue, you felt a hand on your shoulder. Your head snapped around to see what was behind you. It was G-Dragon.

"Hey," He softly spoke, sitting down next to you.

"…Hi," you mumbled. Your voice was still shaky, but you didn't want G-Dragon to hear that.

"I'm sorry-" you both blurted out in unison. This made you smile, but you refused to look up from your lap.

"You shouldn't be sorry, I was the one who accused you very harshly of something I knew you never would do. You'd never try to hurt me, Jagiya, and I know that." He gently grabbed your hand on your lap.

"I am sorry, though. I… I've been a bad girlfriend. I obviously couldn't see how lucky I am to have you as my boyfriend, and I let you drift from my sight."

"Jagiya, look here."

"But I look so terrible," you continued to hang your head down.

G-Dragon's hand lifted your head upward from under your chin. "You could never look terrible. Please don't think of me as someone who needs to always be the first thing on your mind. Enjoy yourself, and if you're happy, I'm happy. So, please," he wiped your cheek with his thumb, drying off your face, "Can we try again?"

You rested your head on his chest, "How could I say no to the number one charmer?"

He wrapped his arm over your shoulder and a smirk crossed his face, "You can't, and I certainly don't want you to."

**_A/N:_ **Thank you so much for reading one of my K-pop Scenarios~ I haven't posted anything in a while, but now I'll update a lot more frequently!


	2. Coffee Shop - Taemin (SHINee)

The cold autumn breeze whistled against your window. Thankfully, you were warmly wrapped up in a blanket on your couch with the TV turned up loudly. This was a great way to spend a fall weekend alone.

A knock from the door was barely audible over the sound of your drama show.

"Ugh," you mumbled to yourself, "Now I'll never get comfortable again." You heaved your body up off the couch and shuffled toward the door with the blanket draped over your shoulders.

"Hello?" you spoke as you answered the door. No one was there.

Just as you were about to close the door, a child jumped out from behind it.

"Boo!" He spoke, nearly giving you a heart-attack. You had always been known for being jumpy.

"Taemin-Oppa!" Okay, he wasn't exactly a child, but he sure did act like one. You were clutching your chest, feeling your heartbeat finally start to slow down.

"Ah, are you okay?" Taemin placed his hand on your back and wore an expression of genuine concern.

"…Yeah" you regained your composure, looking slightly dazed. You then playfully punched him in the arm, "Geez, you're so stupid," you giggled as you said this, making fun of SHINee's maknae. He took his hand off of your back and ruffled your hair.

"So, what're you doing?" Taemin peered into your apartment through the doorway behind you.

"I'm just watching TV."

"Then why didn't you answer your phone? I called you." You led Taemin into your house and shut the door behind him.

"Oh," you grabbed your cellphone off of the counter. Surely enough, it read that you had three missed calls. "Whoops, looks like I didn't hear it."

"No wonder, the TV volume is deafening!" He picked up the remote and turned the volume down a few notches. "It's louder than a construction zone in here."

"Sorry, I didn't think I would see anyone today."

"Well, do you want to see anyone? I can leave if you want to be alone," He pointed towards the door.

"No, no! I just thought you were busy. If you want to do something, I can go get dressed."

"I was calling to ask if you wanted to go out to a café today, considering that it's so cold."

"That sounds perfect! Can you give ten minutes or so do get dressed and ready?" You took the remote and changed the channel, "Here, you can just watch something." You handed him the remote.

As quickly as you could, you slipped on a pair of tights and an oversized sweater. Hopefully this would be enough to keep you warm. After quickly fixing your hair and adding a touch of make-up, you made your way out to where your boyfriend was waiting.

"Ready!" you declared, slightly proud of yourself for getting ready so quickly. Taemin picked himself up off of the couch and switched off the television.

He grabbed your hand and gave it a quick squeeze before loosening his grip. This made you feel warm inside. Taemin made you feel safe, despite how delicate he was.

The streets were busy and crowded as the two of you walked down the sidewalk towards the small coffee shop at the end of the block.

"Ah, stand over here," he nudged you over to the inside of the sidewalk, so he was walking closer to the street. "You're safer this way."

You clung onto his arm, which probably gave him a bit of trouble walking, but he was always so considerate. "You're such a gentleman," you hugged his arm. This made Taemin smile, giving him a boost of confidence.

Taemin grabbed the door and held it open. The smell of freshly ground coffee beans wafted through the air.

"Mmm, smells delightful," you couldn't wait to get in to order.

He chuckled at your enthusiasm over such a small thing. He walked over towards the counter where you already were standing, eagerly looking at the menu board.

"What are you getting?" You asked.

"Probably a hot chocolate," He answered, slightly embarrassed.

"You and your sweet tooth," you chuckled. "I'll probably just get a black cup of coffee."

"Black?" Taemin's face was distorted with confusion and shock. He would never order something like that, and most girls wouldn't either. That's why this café carries so many sweet drinks. You and Taemin's taste in drinks were polar opposites.

After giving your orders, you pulled your wallet from your purse and slid out a few thousand won.

"No, no," Taemin pushed your hand down and the won back into your purse. "There's no way I'm letting my girlfriend pay for her drink." He turned to the counter and paid the cashier.

_He isn't such a child anymore…_

When your drinks were ready, you sat down at a small table near a large window.

Taemin took a large sip from his hot cocoa and immediately jerked his head forward and covered his mouth. After he swallowed his cocoa, he spoke, "Oh my gosh, that was burning hot!"

You laughed and quickly took back your previous thought of Taemin growing up; he was still so childish. You loved it.

"You do that every time we go out for coffee. Are you ever going to learn?" You grabbed a napkin and blotted the table around his mug where he spilled some of his drink.

His eyes lit up and he smiled, "Probably not, I'm glad you're responsible enough to handle me." He also took a napkin and wiped off his face. "So, how's your coffee?"

"Wonderful," you sang out as you threw away the napkin in the trash bin behind you. Taemin took another sip from his cup.

Your vision drifted to the window beside you. As you were watching, you saw a snowflake drift towards the pavement outside.

"Is it seriously snowing already? It's only November!" You pointed towards outside as more snowflakes fell from the clouds. Taemin glanced outside.

"I don't think you're dressed warmly enough," He eyed your outfit, "Drink up your coffee and you'll be warmer."

You listened to his advice and continued to sip your coffee. "When we leave, I'll pay you back for the coffee I ordered. It's really no problem."

"You never let me buy you anything, it's not like I have no money. I've been saving up for a while, so let me pay for this," he pleaded.

He heard a sigh from you and knew that he had won, "Fine," you looked at Taemin's drink and noticed it was empty. "I'm almost finished, so let's get ready to go." You stood up and quickly took a few more quick sips of your coffee before Taemin returned both of your mugs.

As the door opened, the cold wind whipped your face, "Whoa!" You were startled by the sudden cold.

Before you even had time to shiver, Taemin took off his scarf and wrapped it snugly around your neck. "Can't have my little Jagiya getting sick," He patted your head and held your hand.

"Now you're going to get sick."

"But you'll take care of me, right?" Taemin teased.

More and more snowflakes fell, but something caught Taemin's eye.

"Look! There's a sticker booth over there," He pointed through the window of a nearby store window. "Let's duck in there for a moment, I'm cold."

"I knew you were cold, stupid!" Taemin laughed.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ I've got a few new scenarios coming up in the next few days, so I hope you'll keep reading! Please check out my tumblr: .com for faster updates. Also, feel free to leave requests~


	3. Bullying - Sehun (EXO)

A group of girls began laughing at you in the school hallways, "Look, it's the loser again," They nodded in your direction.

You stared down at your feet and hurriedly walked to your last class of the day.

The bell rang s moment after you sat at your desk in the literacy room.

_How much longer do I have to put up with this?_

You had been getting bullied by some group of girls for the whole school year so far, which was about five months. What was even worse was that you were to ashamed to tell anyone, not even your boyfriend.

Your mind wandered off throughout the rest of the class. It was almost time to leave, and today Sehun was picking you up from school and driving you home.

The bell rang and you quickly collected your books and left the building. You walked out the door and saw Sehun's car pulling up to the front of the building. You waved towards him, but he didn't see you.

"Hey," you turned around as you heard a familiar voice. "What've we got here?" One of the bullies snatched away your sketchbook from the top of the stack of your books.

"Mikyong, give that back," you spoke, reaching for it, but she was taller and held it out of your reach.

"Oh, it must be important, then," she opened it up and began flipping through the pages, to your embarrassment, it was filled with drawings of your boyfriend, Sehun. She began to laugh.

You couldn't take the mix of emotions you were feeling now, so you just turned around and began walking towards where Sehun had parked. You hated yourself for leaving your sketchbook, but you were really hoping she'd give it back tomorrow.

"Hello," you cheerfully said as you opened the door of Sehun's car.

"Hey," he leaned over and gave you a quick kiss on the cheek, "How was school?"

"Fine," you answered, just like you always did.

"What are you doing for dinner tonight?" Sehun asked as he drove towards your house. You knew he wanted to go out to eat with you, but you really weren't in the mood.

"I'm just eating at home. I bought ingredients for Bokkeum yesterday," you stared out the window, trying to avoid his eyes.

He sighed, "Okay, I'm sure it'll taste great."

You slammed your apartment door closed after Sehun dropped you off. A loud sigh escaped your mouth as you threw your books on the ground. There was no homework tonight and when this happened you would normally draw, but it wasn't the same without your notebook.

After an hour of watching TV, you got up to make dinner. You got out some vegetables to add to your Nakji Bokkeum and began chopping a green pepper on a cutting board.

The house was silent; you hated this. This silence always gave you too much time to think. All of the names you'd ever been called, all of the times you'd been mistreated, all suddenly came washing over you.

As hard as you tried to fight the tears, you were no match. They didn't start off slow like they normally did, they just poured from your eyes, dropping onto the counter in front of you. You gasped for air through tears.

"Surprise!" Sehun yelled as he opened the door of your apartment. He stood there frozen for a moment before speaking, "What's wrong?!" He rushed over to your side.

"Nothing," you wiped your eyes on your sleeve, smearing your make-up, "I was just cutting an onion."

"How stupid do you think I am?" He pointed towards the cutting board in front of you, which had a green pepper on it. "Now, what's really wrong?" He gently grabbed your hands and led you to the sofa in your living room.

"Theres…um," you looked at every possible place in the room except Sehun, "Theres these girls… at school," tears started forming in your eyes again. Sehun placed his hand under your chin and lifted your face so he could see you.

"Ignore them. Whatever they say is a lie," he wiped a tear off your face with his thumb.

It was strange how one simple act of kindness could make you burst into tears. You leaned forward and grabbed his shirt, crying into it. He stroked your hair as you did this, comforting you even more.

After you felt that you were finally done crying, you sat up and continued to speak, "But… they took my sketchbook today. I was at least a little more okay with the name calling, but I have to have my sketchbook."

"Can I pick you up tomorrow, too?"

"Sure," you wiped your eyes one last time.

Sehun stayed and helped you cook dinner. It felt surprisingly good to tell someone what was going on.

The next morning, he picked you up for school.

"Good morning, beautiful," He'd been showering you with compliments ever since last night. The two of you walked out to the parking lot towards his car.

"Do you want me to go to school with you today?" He asked as he began to drive.

You laughed, thinking he was joking, but when you looked at him, you realized that he was actually serious. "Oh, no, I'll be okay," you straightened the skirt of your uniform.

"Don't forget that I'm picking you up!" Sehun shouted from his car window as he dropped you off.

You gave him a thumbs up and waved as you entered the school building with a new sense of confidence.

Throughout the day, their mean comments bounced right off of you. You did try to look to see if Mikyong had your sketchbook, but you didn't see it.

The last bell of the day rang as you walked out of the building, you saw Sehun standing against the wall a little over. You started walking in his direction, but you stopped when you saw the lime green cover of your sketchbook in Mikyong's arms.

Without hesitation, you approached her. "Give it back," you said firmly.

"Why should I? Wouldn't it be so much more fun to show the school what a dork you are? All of your pictures are of the same thing." You went from confident to uncomfortable in less than a minute.

"Hey," Mikyung turned around to see a tall guy behind her. "Give that back. I really don't think you want to see me get any madder."

She quickly handed the sketchbook to Sehun and scampered away.

"Oh, thank you so much!" you gave him a big hug, then began walking.

"Why are all of these drawings of me?" He asked, flipping through the pages.

"Ah, don't look at those!" You turned bright red and snatched back your sketchbook.

He laughed and put his arm around your shoulder, "You're incredibly cute."


	4. Late Night Movies - Kevin (U-Kiss)

_**Late-Night Movie- (Kevin)**_

_Brrrrrng! Brrrrrng!_

You set down your fork on the dinner plate and picked up your ringing cellphone. The number on the screen read your beautiful boyfriend's name.

"Ah, Yoboseyo, Kevin-Oppa!" It had been way to long since you'd seen him, well, only a little over three weeks, but you really had been missing him.

"I'm sorry I've been so busy lately, but I have the next few days free, which means more time to spend with my sweetheart," Kevin's caring words made you smile as you continued to listen, "I rented a few DVDs if you want to watch a few."

"You know just how to make me happy. Please come over as soon as you can," You knew that you might've sounded a little pushy, but your excitement got the best of you.

He let out a slight chuckle, "Alright, Jagiya, I'll be there soon. Don't forget the snacks!" Both of you said your goodbyes and hung up your calls.

The clink of your dinner dishes in the sink echoed through your small kitchen just before there was a slight knock on the door. You immediately recognized the gentle tapping of Kevin's hands on your wooden door. Your lock clicked as you opened the door, only to have him quickly wrap his arms around your waist and embrace you in a warm hug.

He sighed, "I missed you _so _much." He snuggled his head into your hair. After a moment more, he held you out at arms distance, "You look so great!"

"Really?" You looked down at your t-shirt and pajama pants. Your original plans were to go to bed shortly after browsing the internet, but hadn't had time to get ready when Kevin called.

"Of course. Your face looks as cute as ever," He tapped your nose. You had always loved your boyfriend's sweet, innocent nature. He really made you feel like a kid again.

His shoes were placed neatly by the door as he scrambled toward the couch and reached for the table in front of him. While you hadn't had time to fix yourself up, you had fixed up a few snacks. He grabbed a bowl of popcorn and began munching a bit.

"I brought a few different movies. What kind do you want to watch tonight? I have a romance, action, comedy, and horror," he placed them on the table. You plopped yourself down next to him.

"Hmm," you examined the cases, "Action," you replied. Those have always been Kevin's favorites. One day he'd catch on that you were always picking action for him, but for now, it was nice to see him so happy.

The disk was handed to you and you carefully placed it in the DVD player and then made your way back to your spot on the couch.

Considering that this movie was a few years old, most of the previews were of movies the two of you had already seen together. Whenever there was a new movie that looked interesting, Kevin would already be making plans for the two of you to go to the theater.

"Do you remember that movie? I really liked that one," Kevin pointed towards the screen with his long, slender fingers. You had always envied how gorgeous his hands were.

"Yeah, I remember that we could barely find a seat on opening night." Now you reached for a snack off of the table and grabbed a soda.

The movie began and both of you were immediately immersed in the film. After a little while, you found yourself resting your head on Kevin's shoulder. It was only 12:30 am and you were already a little sleepy. Kevin could tell.

"Jagiya, don't fall asleep yet, you have to find out how the movie ends," He picked up a piece of popcorn and placed it in your mouth.

"I won't, I promise I'll stay awake," You reached for another piece of popcorn from the bowl.

The movie finished the final scenes and you sat up and stretched.

"Did you like it?"

"Of course," Kevin responded, sounding half asleep.

"Now you're the one who sounds tired," you teased him as you rested your head on his chest. He delicately draped his arms on your shoulders and pulled you in closer. You could hear his faint heartbeat in his chest. You really were a lucky girl.

Your eyelids started to get heavier and heavier, but not before you noticed Kevin's breathing become a bit deeper. You tilted your neck upwards to see him asleep. A smile spread across your face.

Kevin let out a sigh and his eyes opened a little, "Oh, sorry, Jagiya. I guess I'm glad that I didn't promise that I'd stay awake." His arms stiffened and he hugged you tighter. "It's just really relaxing being with you." Kevin smiled at you as you gazed into his shining eyes.

Now you let out a yawn, "Looks like we're both tired." You slipped your way out of his arms and popped in the romance movie. As soon as you were back on the couch, you sat right back in the same position. "No promises that I won't fall asleep this time."

"Certainly no promises for me, either." He brushed a few strands of hair out of your face and held his hand on your cheek for a moment longer before placing it back around your curled up body. You knew that you wouldn't last much longer, seeing how tired you were. After only a few minutes, you gave in to the drowsiness that was tugging on your eyelids and drifted off to sleep in Kevin's arms.


	5. Sick - Jonghyun (SHINee)

Your breathing became heavy as you were jogging to catch up to Jonghyun.  
"Wait up..." You continued to gasp for breath, "I'm almost there." As you caught up to his side, you bent over and rested your hands on your knees.  
"Are you okay, Jagiya?" He asked you, concern plastered on his face.  
"Yeah, just a little warm," You began fanning yourself with your hand.  
"Are you sure?" He placed his hand on your cheek, seeing how red you were, "You're burning up! We need to go home!" He grabbed your hand and turned to pull you closer to his car at the end of the street.  
"Hey," you tried to pull your hand out of his, "I'm fine. I don't get sick."  
You had always had pride in your great immune system, you weren't about to let a little cold get you bedridden.  
"Stop being stubborn," He continued to pull you toward his car. "Do you want to go to a doctor? Or do you just want to go home?"  
You sighed, knowing that Jonghyun was just as stubborn as you, "Home, I guess. I'm really not that sick."  
He gently held your arm and lowered you into the passenger seat. Jonghyun closed the door to your side of the car and then hopped into the driver's seat.  
"Just relax and we'll be over at your house in a few minutes, okay?"  
Eventually, you gave in and sat back in the seat of the car. You reached forward towards the air conditioning and turned it up. The cool air felt great on your face, but no matter how cold it seemed, you still were really warm.  
"Come on," He helped you up from the car as he pulled into your apartment lot. He held on to your arm and supported you the whole way up to your apartment. This was a little overboard, but a sweet gesture, overall.  
You reached in your pocket to grab your house keys and unlocked the door. You immediately slipped off your sneakers and went to lay on the couch.  
'Okay, Maybe I am sick'  
All of the energy you had left your body as soon as you hit the soft cushions of the sofa.  
"Oh my god," you groaned and rolled over onto your side, clutching your stomach.  
"Do you want anything?" He felt your forehead again.  
You swatted his hand away, "Don't touch me, I'm too warm," You continued to roll around on the couch. You sounded kind of harsh, but Jonghyun understood, considering you were rarely ill.  
"I'm going to go get you a cold washcloth." Jonghyun swiftly turned around and made his way toward your sink. There was a moment of silence and rustling noises before you heard Jonghyun speak again.  
"Um, where do you keep your washcloths?" He shouted from the kitchen.  
"They should be in the bathroom in the second drawer," you replied, trying your best to shout, despite your lack of energy.  
You heard another few moments of rustling before you finally heard the water turn on.  
"Here you go," he shuffled over towards you with the damp washcloth and gently placed it on your forehead.  
You closed your eyes for a little while, relaxing. After a couple minutes or so, you opened your eyes again, only to see Jonghyun sitting on the floor next to the couch. He looked like a small dog.  
"Oh, you're awake!" He sat up a little straighter, "I thought that you were going to fall asleep."  
"What now, Oppa?" You spoke with a slight whine in your voice.  
"I need to take your temperature," he waved the thermometer in front of you.  
"How did you find that, but not a washcloth?"  
"I saw it when I was checking drawers for the towel," as he was answering, he stuck the end of the thermometer in your mouth and turned it on.  
'Beep Beep'  
You handed the thermometer to Jonghyun, not even checking it yourself.  
"It's 100.3. You're really sick!" He stood up from the floor and ran to the kitchen again.  
You turned your head to watch him. The washcloth fell off your head and onto the carpet.  
"Here, drink this," he handed you a large glass of ice water, then picked up the washcloth when he saw it on the ground.  
You were beginning to sweat, which probably mean that your fever was breaking already. You closed your eyes, beginning to relax again. Before you knew it, you had fallen asleep.  
When you opened you eyes, you checked the clock. You'd been asleep for an hour and the sun had set a little while ago.  
You looked at the edge of the couch and saw the sweetest sight. Jonghyun had fallen asleep with his head resting by where you were laying, the rest of him on the floor. He had been waiting by your side the whole time.  
You stroked his hair, "You're too nice for me." You bent over a bit and gave him a kiss on the head before laying back down to sleep again.


	6. Summer Fun - Daehyun (BAP)

Daehyun placed his arm around your waist as the two of you were waiting in line for a quick ice-cream. "You know what tomorrow is, right?"

"How could I forget our anniversary? I've been with an idiot for a whole two years," you joked. The two of you laughed and stepped up to the counter.

"Two vanilla ice-creams, please," Daehyun ordered. Like the guy he is, paid for your ice-cream. He handed the already dripping ice-cream cone to you. "Here's an early anniversary present." He smiled.

The burning hot bench you sat on to eat your treat was uncomfortable. Everywhere was uncomfortable, it was so hot!

"I think this is my least favorite part about summer," you spoke as you continued to eat your ice-cream that was melting rapidly.

"What is?"

"The heat!" You whined and slumped down on the bench.

"Mine is that you have to go out in public in such short shorts!" He poked you in the thigh, which made you twitch from the unexpected coldness of his hands.

"If I didn't, I'd pass out from the sun. Shorts are better than a heatstroke any day," As you sat up again, a drip of vanilla landed on your legs.

_ I hate this weather._

"Hey," Daehyun spoke as he stuffed the last bite of his cone into his mouth, "Are you ready to go home? I can drive you there."

"Ah, yeah," you said as you swiftly finished up your ice-cream and threw away the napkin you had used to clean up.

You slipped into the passenger side of his car and buckled the seatbelt. As soon as the car keys clicked, the air from the ac puffed your hair out of your face and continued to blow the cold air towards you.

You let out a sigh, "Oh god, I never knew that I loved air conditioning so much," you leaned forward in your seat to get closer to what was heaven on this ninety-degree day.

"Same here. I guess I really shouldn't take it for granted!" He relaxed in his seat and let the air cool him down for a minute before putting the car into reverse to back out of the parking lot.

The traffic was terrible, but that was always expected. Both of you had considered just taking the bus, but you knew it would be warm, sticky, and sweaty, just like any other place was today.

As you pulled into your apartment parking lot, Daehyun turned down the radio to talk to you.

"Have your phone on and by you tonight and tomorrow morning. I want to make sure you're ready for our big date tomorrow!" He looked excited.

"What are we doing?" You unbuckled your seatbelt.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise," He placed his hand on your shoulder.

"Okay, and thank you for the ice-cream and drive home," the door of the car swung open.

"No problem. Anything for you," he gave one you of his goofy smiles and exchanged the two of you exchanged your good-byes as you stepped out of the car and walked towards the front door.

You turned up the air in your apartment to keep you cool while you slept. As you had said, you had your cellphone charging right by your bed, just in case he called. The temperature was still warm, so you threw the comforter off of your bed and crawled under just the sheet.

Your eyes slowly closed after you checked your phone for any messages for the last time.

You awoke to the sound of your ringtone playing on your phone. While you were still half-asleep, you scattered to get to your phone to answer the call.

"Hello?" you answered, slightly more slurred than you had hoped.

"Oh, did I wake you up?" Daehyun spoke from the other end of the line.

"Yeah, but it's fine!" You immediately became more awake as you got anxious to hear what the two of you were doing today.

"So, do you want to know what we're doing?"

"Of course!" The anticipation was killing you.

"Grab your swimsuit and meet me outside," he chuckled a bit over the phone before hanging up.

You didn't know if he meant that he was here already or if he was on his way, but you immediately grabbed your cover-up and slipped on a bikini. You walked out of the door of your apartment to go see if Daehyun was here yet.

You could see his car from the door. Daehyun rolled down his window and was enthusiastically waving like the dork he was. You giggled to yourself, then ran towards the car.

You slammed the door closed as you sat down next to him. He was in swim shorts and a white tank top. Your mind immediately thought of what's going to happen when it gets wet, but you brushed that thought out of your head.

"Are you ready to go?" Daehyun asked.

"Go where? You still haven't told me!"

"I'll just start driving," He smiled, still being stubborn about keeping the place a secret.

"Whoa! Are you serious?" Your eyes widened as the car pulled into your favorite waterpark.

"You like it?" Daehyun opened your car door to let you out.

You didn't even answer the question. You were already dashing for the entrance out of excitement. Daehyun was just barely behind you. As you approached the ticket booth, Daehyun handed the man two tickets in exchange for two neon-colored wristbands to show that you had purchased passes.

You weren't sure what you wanted to do first. There were slides and pools with toys and fountains to play in. You felt like a kid again.

As you were standing in awe of the attractions, Daehyun came up behind you.

"Hey."

"Yeah?" you turned around to see what he wanted, but were returned with a squirt from a water gun right in the face.

"Hey!" You looked around and found a bucket of water guns nearby. Daehyun's devilish grin morphed into a shocked look as he realized what you were doing.

You filled up the water gun and shot Daehyun right in the face. He laughed.

"Oh, it's on!" He held up the water gun and aimed right for you again. Seeing this, you turned and began to run away. Daehyun was aiming for your shoulders, but as you began running, his aim was thrown off and he hit you right on your lower back.

"Eeek!" The water was freezing and was even colder on your warm back. You turned around for a retaliation shot, but he was nowhere to be seen. Your face was covered with confusion, before Daehyun grabbed you in a hug from behind.

You gave out a little squeal before you realized who it was. He held up his squirt gun to your head.

"Surrender your weapon," Daehyun joked. You dropped your water gun and laughed. Even though your water gun, you weren't done quite yet.

You turned around in his hug and kissed him on the lips. His eyes widened. Taking advantage of his moment of shock, you easily slipped his water gun out of his hand.

"Hey!" Daehyun shouted as you sprayed him in the face. You ran away laughing as he chased after you.

"You won't win this game if I can help it!" Daehyun chuckled.


End file.
